Friendship Never Dies
by Kari Sena
Summary: A tragic fate changes T.K.'s life forever; he loses not one but two friends. Sort of a mystery.


Friendship Never Dies  
(or does it?)  
  
  
I know, I make sad stories. It's just my style right now. I get   
inspiration from songs and stuff. I bet soon I'll be making   
some pretty crazy stories! Well, enjoy the story!  
  
  
"NO!"  
It was horrible. Takeru Takaishi stood at the corner of the  
street, watching in pure astonishment. He couldn't believe his eyes.   
His heart was pounding loudly in his ears like a deep bass drum. T.K.  
felt his legs crumple up underneath him. He was weak: he knelt down,  
sobbing. The worst thing he had ever even dared to imagine had   
just happened right in front of his very own eyes.  
It was over. 12 year old Hikari Kamiya was dead. The   
ambulance already came to pick her up. There was no use saving  
her: she was too badly injured. She would have only lasted a few   
minutes. News reporters came and interviewed a local witness who   
was looking out her window when the accident happened. She said   
a little girl was walking across the street when a car came speeding   
down the road and crashed into her. But little did that lady know   
that wasn't the whole story.......  
  
  
"I'm so sorry T.K.!" Matt said as T.K. opened the door to his   
father's apartment. "It shouldn't have happened this way." They   
went inside. Sora (Matt's girlfriend!!) was waiting there. "Oh T.K.!" she   
yelled. "How are you?"  
"Positively horrible." said T.K. He sat down next to Sora. "I'm  
sorry." Sora said. "I know you're sad. You know, we should probably   
go and see how Tai's doing. I bet he's as upset as you are."  
They went up to Tai's door and knocked. Tai answered the  
door. His eyes were red from crying. Mimi was standing behind him.  
Her eyes were red too. "Hi." Tai said gloomily. He invited them in.   
They all sat down on the sofa. Nobody talked for awhile, but soon   
Matt broke the silence. "We all came to see how you were, man."  
"I guess I'll just have to get over it. I am so mad at the old  
coot who killed her." Tai pounded his clenched fist into his hand.  
"Hey, cool it man. I was an accident, okay?" Matt said. "It  
was really slippery and dark. I bet the dude couldn't see. And  
besides, what was Kari doing outside so late at night anyway?"  
"Oh, so now you're blaming it on Kari! Think she commited  
suicide, huh?" Tai stormed out of the room, swearing and crying.   
Mimi was close behind. She glanced back at Matt with an  
I-thought-you-were-better-than-that look. Matt buried his face in his  
hands. "I blew it again. I always seem to make him mad in some   
way."  
The next day was the funeral. Tai and Matt hadn't spoken  
since the night before. They all sat and wept through the funeral  
and went to the cemetary. T.K. walked home alone. As he was   
walking home, he remembered something. When he was on his date  
with Kari the night before she died, he was going to walk her across  
the street. She had to get her mom some stuff from the store. She  
told T.K. to go on ahead. It wasn't dark yet.  
He had walked safely across the street while Kari was in   
the store. He didn't want her to walk alone, so he waited on the   
corner. Kari was taking a long time. She finally came out. It was   
just getting dark. The store was about two blocks away from the   
corner where T.K. was standing, and Kari had quite a few bags to  
carry. By the time Kari got to the street it was pitch black out. She  
walked across the street, bags in her arms. A car turned around the  
corner and crashed into her. At least that's how T.K. remembered it.  
But there was something very peculiar. A man was there. And no, it   
wasn't the police man or the man in the car. This man was very tall,   
and had something protruding from its back.  
T.K. continued walking home. When he stopped at the   
street where Kari's death had taken place, he saw something   
gleaming in the afternoon light. He ran over to see waht it was. He   
picked it up. "A feather!" T.K. cried. He ran home. He knew what   
happened now.  
The door was wide open when he got home. "Matt? MATT!"  
T.K. cried.  
"What?" Matt yelled back. The look on his face told T.K.   
that Matt had thought T.K. was in some sort of terrible danger.  
"I found out what really happened to Kari." T.K. said,   
frowning at the feather in his hands. It was a very large feather,   
like it was off of some odd mythical creature. "What?' Matt said.  
"She was murdered."  
  
  
He explained to Matt about Kari at the store and the date  
and everything, but he added something else that now came back  
haunting T.K. in his mind. He hadn't paid attention to this vital   
information at the time it took place. Kari didn't walk out into the   
street: the strange man pushed her. She fell out into the street as   
the car zoomed by. She was killed almost instantly. But there was   
one thing that made Matt's eyes open wide with surprise. Kari's   
murderer was none other than Angemon.  
T.K. rushed over to Tai's house to tell him what happened.  
"I knew she was murdered!" Tai yelled. "And Matt thought it was   
just an accident."  
The next time they went into the Digital World, Gatomon   
was sulking in the woods. She didn't know that Angemon had killed  
Kari, but she did know that Kari was dead. T.K. told her about   
everything. She got up and Digivolved into Angewomon and set out  
to search for Angemon (who was probably Patamon at the time.)   
She came back about an hour later. Angemon/Patamon was dead.  
Gatomon came back with T.K. and the others for a while.  
T.K. was really upset about everything. "Angemon won't be coming  
back." Gatomon explained. "Only good Digimon come back after they  
die."  
"But how'd he get into the real world?" Mimi wondered.  
"Someone must have left a portal open."  
"Oh yeah, I remember now. Kari and I were visiting the  
Digital right before our date." T.K. explained. "We forgot to close it."  
"I guess now Kari's not here I'll have to be your Digimon  
from now on, T.K."  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
T.K. never got over Kari's death. He still thought about her  
often. Davis was throwing a tantrum when he found out. Joe, Izzy,   
Yolei and Cody were just shocked.  
"Things have never been the same without Kari. I really   
miss her smiling face." T.K. explained in an interview about Kari's  
death. "No more jokes, no more laughs. I guess I have to go on with  
my life."  
  
  
So , how was it?  
Sad. huh? 


End file.
